The Cytotechniques Support Core represents a substantial modification of the existing Laboratory Core, which provided routine sample collection, preparation, chemical analysis for trace metals and volatile organics in tissues and sediments in an efficient and cost-effective fashion. With the evolution and maturation of the research program within the BU SBRP it has become evident that a current need is for a shared facility to perform a variety of cytotechniques used by six of nine projects. These cytochemical techniques are primarily standard tissue histology, immunocytochemistry, in situ hybridization and in situ PCR. The proposed facility with within an existing Electron Microscopy and Confocal Microscope facility, and will be staffed by a dedicated laboratory technician who will work with the current technician in charge of confocal microscopy. Changes to SBRP project will be made only for specialized, as opposed to general chemicals and reagents.